


Behind the Facade

by Wrenny_Fang_03



Series: Brotherly Bonding [1]
Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, after they are on the road for a long while, eugene and varian have some brotherly bonding moments, shouldn't be too many, tags will be added as i update, this was supposed to be a oneshot, varian and ruddiger are best buddies, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenny_Fang_03/pseuds/Wrenny_Fang_03
Summary: Varian is on the road with Rapunzel and company.  With his stubborn attitude, he refuses to communicate.  Eugene hopes to break through the facade and bring back to 14 year old boy they knew.





	Behind the Facade

Eugene didn't know what to think when Rapunzel had announced to Cassandra and him that she was going to bring Varian along with them. She said it was for the betterment of their friendship, even if there was nothing left of it. She said she wanted to prove him wrong, and that she does keep her promises, sometimes all she needs is time.

No matter what Cassandra and Eugene had said, Rapunzel was stubborn. In the end, there was nothing they could do to stop her. She had her mind set and if that meant bringing along the young alchemist who had attempted murder, then that is what was going to happen.

Eugene had been left in charge of readying the caravan as well as the horses and their food supply. Cassandra had snickered about it, but honestly he didn't mind his task. This let him see where everything was set up and where anything else could go. This way, if Varian tried to steal anything, he'd notice it almost immediately and be able to identify the missing item.

Maybe he was being over protective, but it was Rapunzel who insisted on bringing the alchemist along with them. He couldn't take too many precautions for the kid; after all, he did try to murder Eugene's girlfriend. Eugene clapped the dust off his hands and moved on from their caravan to the horses.

Max and Fidella were restless as they prepared for the journey. They'd gotten their best sleep and stored their energy for the long walk ahead of them. Eugene strapped the harnesses around the horses, making them tight but not uncomfortable. He fed them both some apples before heading out of the stables where their caravan was stored.

He joined Cassandra in the armory, where she was sharpening the weapons they planned to take. In the small stack sat a frying pan. Eugene smiled. Of course Rapunzel would want her prized weapon. Cassandra sat on a box, glaring at the blade of her sword. She was probably the most hostile about the young alchemist. Eugene could see why. First, Varian had tried to win over her feelings, not giving up. Then he begged the princess to help his father over helping the kingdom. As hard of a choice as that was, she still made the right one. After that, he kidnapped the queen and attempted to murder many, many people.

Neither of them could see why Rapunzel would try to give him another chance, but she had made her decision. As Cassandra finished sharpening her sword, she collected their weapons and followed Eugene to the caravan. She knew where it was, but not how it was set up, and she trusted his judgement to notice if anything went missing, even if she wouldn't admit it outloud.

While Eugene and Cassandra were getting the caravan ready, Rapunzel was deep in the dungeons, on her way to talk to a very hostile alchemist. She had her hair tied back and a dark cloak around her to help quell the bite of the dungeon's chilly air. In her opinion, her parents were being too hard on the young boy, but she couldn't exactly blame them. He did try to kill them all.

A bundle of nerves sat in her stomach as she approached a large, iron door that led to a section of segmented cells. Each one was heavily isolated. This was a sector held for the most dangerous of criminals. It was rarely used, so it made a great place to hold a hostile alchemist who was a danger to everyone. Part of Rapunzel blamed herself for Varian's downfall. She had turned him away in his time of need, but it's not like she had a choice. But she also could have gone back to him after the storm was over, but she didn't.

Taking a breath, she pushed a key into the lock on the door and pushed it open. The hallway that met her was cold and dark. She grabbed a torch from outside the door and held it inside the hallway. She closed the door behind her.

Rapunzel's steps were soft and quiet. Nothing more than a soft pitter-patter against the cold cement. Still, it was enough to catch Varian's attention because when she stood in front of his cell, he was glaring up at her.

He sat on the ground, away from the cot and the blankets that were piled on top of his. In his arms, he held Ruddiger. The raccoon was so loyal to him, it almost made Rapunzel sad. The raccoon was given the choice to escape. The guards even tried to chase Ruddiger away, but the raccoon always returned for Varian.

Varian himself looked quite horrible. His limbs were thin and his face was hollowed. His skin was pale and he shivered, though it was barely noticeable. His hair hung long in front of his face. He was dirty, his skin obviously dry and dirt stained.

His eyes held the hottest flame of anger, but yet they also seemed so sad. His glare dug deep into her while also barely skimming over her form. Their bright, excited blue has dulled to something emotionless, yet sad.

His voice pulled her out of her thoughts. Dry and gravelly from disuse, he muttered, “Princess.”

“Varian,” she responded.

“Why are you here?” His voice had lowered in volume and it sounded strained. He turned his head to the side to cough before returning his glare to her.

Rapunzel pitied him. An unfortunate chain of events led to him being imprisoned in this isolated cell. Maybe, in another universe, she could have helped him. Maybe then they could still be friends. As much as she hopes, that is not what is presented in her current reality. She has approached him with a deal.

“I have come to make you an offer. I leave soon, in an effort to follow the path that the black rocks have laid out for me. I would like to bring you with.”

“What for?”

That is something that Rapunzel herself also questions. She believes it is right. He deserves another chance. She is also doing this for herself. She has never broken a promise, and this will not be the first. “I promised to help you. The solution might be late, but I never break a promise.”

“Quite selfish for someone who considers herself an amazing person.” Varian spits the words out like venom. And they sting, but he can't do anything because of the iron bars that hold him in the small cell.

“Being selfless or being selfish does not make a person good or bad. What they do is what makes a person good or bad. And I’m not doing this just to prove myself to you. This could also give you insight on how to free your dad.”

For the first time since Rapunzel has entered the dungeon, she sees a brief flash of emotion, that isn't anger, cross Varian's face. Rapunzel wasn’t sure what is was, but it gives her hope. “You are the one who knows the most about these rocks. You've experimented with them. Maybe on the road, you could learn more about them.”

Varian watches her carefully. His eyes dart around her face, but she remains calm and collected. Even if she is doing everything in her power to bring him along, she needs to let him know that she is serious and she is in charge. 

“Fine,” Varian rasps. “Under one condition.”

Rapunzel looks at him questioningly. “What is that?”

“Ruddiger stays with me.”

Rapunzel nods. “Of course.” She pauses as he looks at her expectantly. “We leave soon, so I will bring you to the caravan.”

-

Soon enough, Varian was sat on the floor in the back of the caravan. Chains and cuffs held his wrists together, offering very little freedom of movement. The same was done with his ankles. Walking was difficult, so sitting on the floor of the caravan offered some relief. The iron dug into his wrists, but he didn't care.

He was left in his normal outfit, mostly. His apron and goggles were gone. He didn't really mind. He did miss the comforting weight, but it was nothing to fight over. All he cared about now was Ruddiger, who had remained loyal, even through the hell he had suffered through. Another thing was finding a clue on how to free his father. Whispers of doubt echoed from somewhere in the back of his mind, but he pushed them away. It was childish, but he would continue hoping. He would hope and hope until he was proven wrong.

Cassandra and Eugene ignored him for the most part. They moved around him. Cassandra glared at him more often than not. Rapunzel had attempted small talk as everyone got ready to go. Varian ignored her and she gave up. Lance and Shorty didn’t even look his way. Varian had also remained quiet. He glared at anyone who tried to talk to him. He didn’t speak, nor did he maintain eye contact for more than a few seconds at a time.

Varian was left in his own little world. This left him with a lot of time to think and devise an escape plan. He examined the space of the caravan. Many different things could mix together for his alchemy to aid him, but he’d need heat and the movement of his hands, neither of which he had. Ruddiger chittered at him from his shoulder, causing Varian to glance at his raccoon. The animal held a piece of loose wire. It was small, but maybe he could manage to pick the lock.

Varian waited for a while. That while turned into hours. Then they stopped. The caravan stopped moving and everyone, except Varian, piled out. This offered Varian his chance. With quick and quiet movements, he slipped the wire into the cuff’s lock.

He was almost there. Just a little more and then he’d almost be free. That was when a long, pink tongue snatched the wire. Varian looked up to meet the eyes of a glaring chameleon. The creature was turned a threatening red color and the wire sat at its claws. It made little clicking sounds as if to warn him. Ruddiger chittered and hissed at the creature.

Varian sighed. “Ruddiger, it’s fine,” he whispered.

The raccoon chittered a little more before going silent, jumping down from Varian’s shoulders to his lap.

The chameleon jumped out of the caravan with the wire held in its tail. Varian shuddered. He was not in the mood to deal with any of the others. He closed his eyes and rested his head back against the wooden wall. Maybe, if he feigned sleep, they’d leave him alone.

Unfortunately, he never got what he wanted. A pair of heavy footsteps warned him of someone approaching. It wasn’t Rapunzel, but he wasn’t going to open his eyes and give himself away out of pure curiosity of who was standing right in front of him. It was tempting, but he wasn’t going to let this facade fall.

“You can’t fool me, kid. I know you’re awake,” a deep voice muttered. Ah, it was Flynn- no, it was _Eugene_.

Varian sighed and looked up at the man who he once idolized. Now that he looked closely, not much has changed from Eugene’s days of thievery. A change in attitude and less sneaking around, but other than that he was pretty much the same as when he was Flynn Ryder. Varian wondered how he could come to hate him so easily, going from an idol to an enemy.

Varian remained silent. His eyes darted around Eugene's face as his anxiety spiked as the silence stretched out. The man if front of him seemed to be looking for something. Whatever it was, he hoped it would be found and that Eugene would leave him alone.

“What happened to you?” Eugene muttered, finally breaking the silence. His eyes scanned over Varian's chains. “You were such a bright kid.”

“Empty promises can leave empty souls.” Varian trained his gaze on the wall next to his head.

Eugene heavily sighed. He shifted around so that he was sitting and facing the alchemist. “You're talking to the best con around. You can't lie easily.”

“Why do you care, then? Why are you the one lecturing me and not the princess or Cassie?”

“Maybe because I've been in your shoes. I had one friend and we both ended up in prison during our teen years. We fought hard and were inseparable. I had my life ripped from my hands and thrown away, leaving me to a life of thievery and despair.”

Varian remained silent. When he thought about it, he really didn't know about Eugene's past. He learned about Flynn Ryder, the smartest con in the kingdom. He never considered what could have caused that life.

Eugene sighed. He stood up and looked down at the boy in front of him. “Just know that your life could be so much more. So why are you throwing it away here?”

Within a moment Varian was left alone again. He thought back to Ruddiger. His friend had done everything with him. Their bond began when the animal wouldn't leave Varian alone, and from there a bond had begun to form. Now, here they are, inseparable and miserable. Maybe Eugene was right. Maybe he could be something more.

Whether that was true or not, it was forced to the back of his mind as he drifted off. Ruddiger chittered softly from his shoulder. “It's okay, Ruddiger. Go get some food.”

Varian yawned as the raccoon scampered out of the caravan. He resigned himself to a fitful sleep. The position was uncomfortable, but he didn't care. His sleep gave him the rest his body was begging for. He couldn't complain too much.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I can't garuntee when chaper two will be out, but I am working on it now.


End file.
